bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Norm's Notes: A 5-Story Collection
The History of Norm's Notes: A 5-Story Collection is a new VeggieTales collection of stories that showed the history of Norm's Notes. It has an opening and closing countertop in each story, except the VeggieLand Fun stories. The Veggie Kids are interviewed in this, too. Stories Included Images.jpg|VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun Download.jpg|Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Junior Asparagus.jpg|Trouble from Bedtime Stories 2091147 l2.jpg|King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Images.jpg|VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun 2 Silly Songs Included Kiltsandstilts.jpg|Haggis and Angus Hischeeseburger.jpg|His Cheeseburger Bubbly bubble bubble rap.jpg|Dance of the Luau Endangeredlove.jpg|Barbara's Big Day AlvinTalksOfFiasco.png|A Rockstar's Superstardom Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Smile Song (Norm's Notes version, from Moe And The Giant Tickle) *How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) *"Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) *Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) *How to Draw The (DEVO) (by Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) *Haggis and Angus *Wrestlers of Japan *A Joking Sumo *He's Accepted the Challenge *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong *The Feeling of Finishing *Lost Puppies *The Battle Prelude *The Battle is Not Ours *Haman's Song *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *There Once was a Man *The Selfishness Song *Ballad of the Pie War *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look, Olaf! *Share of Friends *First Big Break *We are the Faerie Peas *Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum *Flushing in Vain *Plugged Up Love *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *When I Am Interrupted by People Bugging Me *You Didn't Listen, Ebenezer *Boids *Hope's Song *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe Medley *I'm Blue *The Mayor's Dream *I Love My Duck (Instrumental) *Gonna Take a Trip Down the Mississippi *We're Loggers *His Cheeseburger *The River is My Neighbor *Happy River *What We Have Learned Song (Norm's Notes) *Dance of the Luau *Show Some Respect! *What We Have Learned Song (also Norm's Notes) *I Love My Duck *We're In Big Norm's Notes Trouble! *Barbara's Big Day (sung to the tune of "Endangered Love") (Silly Songs with Larry) *What We Have Learned Song (Norm's Notes version) *God is Bigger *The Great Norm's Notes Pie War (score) *There Once Was Norm's Notes (sung to the tune of There Once Was a Man) *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned (Jingle) *Smile Song (Norm's Notes version, from Moe And The Giant Tickle) *How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) *"Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) *Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) *How to Draw The (DEVO) (by Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) *A Rockstar's Superstardom *Together *Checkmarks *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *Tear the Park Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *Show Some Respect! *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Alone *Radio Sweetheart *Call on Us *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *The Pride Mobsters *You Can Always Come Home *With a Little Hard Work *He Watches Us *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *We're Vikings *With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! *My Life as A Viking *Patience Awaits You *Better Than Fighting *With Our Sheep, Our Sheep, Our Sheep! (reprise) *Closing Medley *Taran was a Viking *Out on the Prairie *Cowboy Life *Show Some Citizenship! *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *Welcome You Aboard Reprise *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me to Be *Now That You're Gone *If This Were My Home *La, La, La *5 Servings of You *Love is the Song *Love is the Song Finale Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000